Spyro's fall
by Power of the Sunset
Summary: Cynder breaks Spyro's heart and he can't take it. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. WARNING: Rated T because of suicide attempt
1. Chapter 1

**Actually, this is my first Spyro story, but I already have some experience on other categories, with another pen name.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I don't own any Spyro character.**

**PS: I have corrected the grammar errors. Sorry, English is not my main language. If you find anymore, please tell me, I really want to improve.**

**Begin!**

**Xxxx…xxxX**

The sky was coated in orange; the sun was disappearing in the horizon; the light was becoming darkness. He walked trough the soft path of Grass, feeling its soft leaves touching his scales. He finally came to a halt and laid in front of a cliff, the cliff where he used to watch the sunset, and kept his head flat on the ground. He didn't feel right, he felt heartbroken, like his heart was ripped out. He felt broken, so broken he could just lay there forever.

He remembered what happened a week ago…

_Flashback_

"_Spyro,I need to tell something to you" Cynder said softly and hesitant, she didn't feel well shattering his heart._

"_I'm here, what it is?" The purple dragon asked with a soft smile on his face._

"_Spyro, I don't know how to say it, but I think I don't love you anymore"_

_The golden horned dragon couldn't understand it, he gave her everything, he did everything she wanted, he couldn't get it._

"_Wha-what do you mean?" He asked, his voice shaking._

"_I think we should end here, went separate ways, start different lives" she said, a tear escaping her eye, her own heart was breaking._

_He couldn't speak, he couldn't process it, he couldn't find a reason for it._

_She tures back and went away, away from him, leaving him at a loss of words. It started to rain, it was almost ironic. He felt the raindrops beating against his scales as if they were going to kill him._

"_Cynder!" was everything he could say, but she just ignored him, leaving him alone, sobbing on the ground, suffering from a pain that would never compare to anything._

_End of Flashback_

Right now he was crying rivers, shining trails made their way on his face.. He was a complete wreck without her, the love of his life.

The last sun rays beating on his purple scales were his only companion. Ignitus had died, Cynder got away and Sparx didn't know where he was.

He remembered the times he and Cynder spent together, when they watched the sunset in the cliff he was right now on their first anniversary, when Cynder confessed her love on Earth's core, the time he bought her a necklace of two dragons together, one with a purple gem and the other with a black one, and a little yellow gem between them.

Without her he had nothing. She was more than a part of him. She was apart of his soul, withut her, he was nothing more than a broken soul. He was fighting for everything, but was losing all.

He wondered if death could even near what he felt now.

She didn't think she would break this up to this point, but he broke, and how he broke. He was sobbing uncontrollably, he missed her, he missed her so bad.

She didn't know he would do anything for her. He would die for her, cross the sky for her, he would gather the power to fix how many planets she wanted. He gave his heart to her but she just threw him aside.

Spyro felt so dead inside, he felt horrible, as something useless. He couldn't satisfy the love of his life, he couldn't get more useless…

Only a bit of the orange sphere of light was visible, the sky was now a soft purple color, it almost matched Spyro's scales, this purple tint was marking the end of the day and the beginning of the night.

To him, it didn't matter if it was day or night, if it was light or dark, everything he had inside him was nothing.

That pain on his heart was terrible, he wanted to end it, he couldn't take it, it was too much, _way _too much.

Finally, he got the strength to stand up. He made it very slowly. He looked down the cliff and a sudden sensation of comfort hit him. It was like if he was meant to fall from the huge height.

Then it hit him. Death. D-E-A-T-H. It was the only thing that could comfort him. That could fill him. That could make the one who rejected him see what it lost.

She wouldn't care right? Without her, he had nothing left to fight for, he had nothing to lose now, neither to win.

He made his decision, he was going to jump. Nothing could stop him now. He stepped on the edge and felt the breeze on his soft scales, which had several scars from his fights with Cynder by his side, the fights he fought for her.

For a second, he lost the strength to do it, but that feeling of nothing came back. That was it, it was now or never. With all his strength, he jumped off.

He was smiling, his pain would end, finally, and someone would finally find a use for him.

He just felt his head beat against the ground and everything was black. It was so fast he didn't even feel pain, and all his pain would finally come to a halt.

**Xxxx…xxxX**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please, leave your review, they make my day.**

**Also, please tell me if you want Spyro to survive or not, and if you want a chapter with Cynder's reaction.**

**Thank all you who read this,**

**DragonSunset.**


	2. Author Note

**Hello everyone;**

**First, I'd like to say I'm really sorry I couldn't update this fic sooner. I had too many things to do because of school (really, I was OVERLOADED) and just didn't have time to breath.**

**But I have good news, I'm coming back and I'm already working on the next chapter. This time I promise I'll post it 'till the end of December and I'm doing my best.**

**Also, I'm working on a new fic (Sorry, it's in another part of FF – Glee) but I'll only post it when all the chapters are done.**

**Sorry if I disappointed you, please forgive me.**

**Disappointed with myself;**

**DragonSunset.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back!  
Finally it's ready. After a trip to the mall in search of a copy of Microsoft Office 2010 and some coffee mugs, it's ready! I'm so excited!  
Sorry if I made you guys wait, but here's what you waited for. Also, I improved something on this chapter: no more text message layout.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or Microsoft Office (just my Home and Student copy)**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

It was strange. She expected him coming after her – no, wait - she _hoped_ he would come after her. Without him, her life was mess. She cried almost everyday. It had been only a week since she went away, breaking his and her own hearts in the process. Just a week was enough to make her a wreck.  
She couldn't help but wonder what happened with him. Had he moved on? Gone away? Started a new life? Maybe he was taking this way easier than her. She had no idea how wrong she was.

* * *

She was watching the sunset when memories of him started to play on her mind. She remembered how he used to enjoy the sunset: it was his favorite moment of the day. She remembered how they used to be happy in each other embrace. Then she noticed where she was. She was at the cliff they used to watch the sunset together.  
She couldn't help but feel as the tears went down her black scales. She remembered when he told her how he believed the sunset marked the end of a day and the sunrise marked the beginning of another day – or a new life – as he used to say.  
Carefully, she went further. Stepping on the edge of the cliff, she looked back and saw how the last sun rays painted her scales orange. She looked almost _exactly_ to Spyro when he did this. Her scales were shining the same way his own ones did when he was on this position and her horns were reflecting the light as if they were made of crystal. Just like _him_. Amazed by her look, she tilted her head down, to see the valley under her.  
When she was about to go back she spotted something on the corner of her eye.  
It was a purple heap. For a moment she was confused. She couldn't think of _anything _purple that would be down a cliff. Suddenly, it hit her like a train. Why Spyro was down there? Then, again, realization struck her. Maybe he wasn't _alright_ how she thought after all.  
After hesitating a little, she flew down there and was shocked by what she was looking at.  
In front of her was no other than Spyro. But there was something wrong. His eyes were open but darker and just pointing to the horizon; his horns were broken; his wings and front legs were twisted at awkward angles; there were several gashes on his chest and there was a lot of blood coming out of his mouth and wounds.  
She couldn't help but scream his name in terror – "Spyro! Spyro! Why did you do this? Please Ancestors, let him be alive!" Slowly, she got closer to his battered body and checked for a pulse on his neck. When she felt a weak one, she could breathe again. She noticed his body was slowly rising and relaxing, showing he could barely, but thankfully, breathe.  
Suddenly, the adrenaline kicked in, and she felt a sudden rush of energy trough her body. She took off and flew at blur speed, rushing for help.

* * *

His head was pounding. He felt like he'd hit his head on a _rock._ That's when he remembered what he had done before. He had just _done_ that. _Literally_. He jumped of the cliff. He tried to kill himself. He snapped back to his senses when he heard a quiet "sniff". Slowly, he opened his eyes a bit and quickly pressed his eye lids back together, blinded by the light.  
Cynder felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him opening and then quickly closing his eyes. The healers had done an amazing job with him. Even though they had to remove the remaining of his horns so they can grow back right and the fact that he'll get a new set of scars, she's _really_ surprised he made it. The way his body was battered when she found him was enough for her to think he wasn't going to make through it.  
Slowly, he finally opens his eyes. He was about to ask where he was until he spotted Cynder on the corner of his eyes, with tears on her eyes. Immediately, he feels ashamed of himself for doing such a thing. It simply _killed_ him to see her crying, and the fact that it was because of him made it even worse.  
"What happened?" he asks her, it's almost as low as whisper but she catches it. "I found you almost dead, broken, down a cliff. You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" her voice cracking on the last phrase. The way her voice cracked is enough to make him feel even worse for doing this. He makes a mental promise to never do it again. When she sees the tears falling from his eyes she knows he did it. She can't help but feel mad with herself for making the love of her life do something like this. "Why?" she asks, as if she didn't know the answer. After a moment of silence that felt like forever he confirms her thoughts – "I… felt _dead_. Heartbroken. Call whatever you want it" - the pain on her chest gets even worse – "You were the last reason I had to be alive. But you went away…" – She's breaking; it feels like her heart is being ripped – "I had nothing to fight for." – right now she's crying her heart out.  
But what he says to her next, takes her by surprise. "I'm so sorry" – it's almost as low as a whisper. She couldn't help but cry even harder when she heard it. It was simply unbelievable how Spyro could feel sorry for hurting someone who almost _killed_ him. That's when she remembered how his heart stopped beating for almost two minutes – one minute and fifty-seven seconds to be exact – she _had_ killed him.  
"No Spyro, don't be. It's my fault you tried to kill yourself. I killed you. Your heart stopped for almost two minutes, I thought you weren't coming back." Before she can say anything, he confesses – "I love you. Even if you really had even tried to kill me, I'd never stop loving you." -He goes further – "I'd never try to heal any of my scars. I'm proud of having them. They are a mark on my flesh of everything I fought for."  
Without hesitating, she jumped on him and gave him a passionate kiss. He's feeling sore but having her kissing him is enough for him to put it aside.  
- "I love you Spyro. I'm so sorry I left you before"  
- "I love you too Cyn. I forgive you, but please, don't blame yourself."  
On the end, they made through that big mistake. They resumed their lifes, and, even though he's not as agile as before, Spyro's still proud of his new new scars. They mark another battle he won. A battle he won for Cynder, even though he never addimtted it.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, I'm proud of myself for writing this. I think I really improved. Hope you guys enjoyed.  
Again, sorry it took too long and please review;**

**DragonSunset.**


End file.
